


Shower

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Billy, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Shower sex, dude.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the only bottom Billy prompt I've ever gotten. Change that. Put yours in my ask box on Tumblr!: @FemmeSteve

Long soapy fingers work their way in deep, curling and flexing in a way that makes Billy gasp and exhale heavily through his nose. Steve mouths at the water dripping down Billy’s neck as he fingers him open, his cock hard against Billy’s thigh. Steve has Billy practically pinned to the tiled wall of the shower with the blond’s forehead pressed against it. Steve begins to work in a third finger, the burn a delicious stretch that makes Billy’s knees weak.

“Fuck,” Billy hisses, “Oh, fuck-”

“Shh,” Steve speaks against Billy’s shoulder, “It echos in here..”

Steve twists his fingers differently and Billy moans, involuntarily clenching around the digits.

“There?” Steve mutters, watching Billy nod stiffly in response.

Steve rubs his erection against Billy’s leg subtly as he continues to press against that spot inside of the blond. Billy exhales on a soft whine, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to stay quiet. He’s breathing heavily and stroking himself at a fast pace, so close to coming. Steve licks softly at the shell of his ear, still massaging Billy’s prostrate relentlessly. Billy emits a loud groan, and Steve’s hand instantly moves to cover Billy’s mouth. His next groan is muffled just enough.

“Come on, baby…Come on,” Steve mutters, removing his hand so he can cover Billy’s hand on his erection.

Billy moans as he finally comes. It spurts over their hands warmly, and Billy exhales shakily. Steve removes his fingers slowly. He groans as he watches Billy’s hole blink around the new emptiness.

“You can…” Billy says softly.

“It’d be quicker if you just blew me. The waters getting kind of cold- and I’m starting to get anxious,” Steve said.

Billy rolled his eyes hard and dropped to his knees on the hard floor.


End file.
